


Post episode 4.9 The Devil You Know

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 The Devil You Know, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It sort of struck me that Dominic's "we all die in the end" wasn't the best motivational catch phrase to  use</p></blockquote>





	Post episode 4.9 The Devil You Know

As Scarface had predicted, it wasn't long before Link found himself in a similar position – at his enemy's mercy.

He awoke after his abduction to find himself handcuffed to a chair, a gag in his mouth and the crime lord seated opposite him.

The smile on Elias' face was almost friendly, but the look in his eyes was anything but.

“You know, I am a great believer in reciprocity” Elias began. “Dominic took something from me, so it is only right that I return the favor. And we both know no one is coming for you. But while it was Dominic who gave the orders, I believe you yourself were responsible for a causing my Anthony a great deal of distress. So reciprosity also demands that I repay you in kind.” With that Elias tossed a lit match in Link's lap, which quickly set the clothes soaked in gasoline alight. The ensuing blaze was everything Elias could have hoped for.

As the muffled screams faded and the jerky movements stilled, Elias hummed to himself as he contemplated his next move in this little game he was engaged in with Dominic. Move and countermove, it was similar to chess with Harold although the stakes were much higher and the entire city served as their game board. Elias had always been a fan of the long game.

The manner of Link's death would certainly show that this old lion still had teeth. And that you messed with him and what he claimed as his at your peril.

But reciprocity encompassed more than just an eye for an eye.

Anthony had taken a number of the enemy with him when he died. But enough had survived to tell the tale – how Elias was willing to offer himself up, and how his lieutenant was willing to die for him.

Even Dominic respected that kind of loyalty. Respected, but didn't share. Elias knew the parallels couldn't be lost on even the dimmest of Dominic's men. Elias was willing to sacrifice everything for his man while Dominic was willing to sacrifice...nothing. Had written off Link as soon as he was taken and started making other plans.

Nobody likes to feel that they are expendable.

Fear might keep Dominic's people in line, but it wouldn't instill loyalty.

And if the tides turned against him, it wouldn't prevent his men from deserting a sinking ship and leaving Dominic to his fate.

Like Dominic had abandoned Link.

Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> It sort of struck me that Dominic's "we all die in the end" wasn't the best motivational catch phrase to use


End file.
